Mentir
by Patriciasdreams
Summary: Une songfic que j'ai faite sur la chanson Mentir de Marie-Mai. Y a pas vraiment de résumé faire, je pense que le titre parle de lui-même, mais bon, Yoh est déprimé après la mort de son frère. HaoxYoh


**Voilà un oneshot que j'avais prévu d'écrire il y a déjà longtemps. En entendant cette chanson, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser à Yoh. Je ne dis pas que je pense que son caractère joyeux est un mensonge, c'est juste que je me dis qu'il y a beaucoup de personnes qui feignent la joie pour faire plaisir aux autres et je pense que ça pourrait bien être le style de Yoh.**

**

* * *

**

_La vie nous force parfois à faire des détours_

_Cacher la vérité en l'habillant de velour_

Un unique rayon de soleil filtre à travers les rideaux de ma chambre. Je tourne sur moi-même, pour faire face au réveil. 11h. La journée est déjà bien avancée. Je peux entendre tout le monde vaquer à leurs occupations. Ils ont tous décidé de déménager ici, à Funbari Hill, pour vivre avec Anna et moi. Ils ont dit que c'était tellement plus amusant comme ça et de tout façon personne n'a d'obligations particulières chez eux. Horo Horo a replanté son champ de fuki pour les koroppokuru, Chocolove pense qu'il aura plus de chance de percer en tant que comédien au Japon qu'aux États-Unis. Ren et Jun n'ont plus aucune raison de rester en Chine, puisqu'ils se sont débarrassés du devoir imposé de leur famille. Tamao n'est là que pour servir Anna. Il n'y a que Manta et Ryu qui n'habitent pas ici proprement dit, mais ils viennent tous les jours. Je me glisse péniblement hors de mon lit. Avant de me mettre debout, je prends le temps de me préparer mentalement pour la journée. Amidamaru vient de sortir de sa tablette funéraire. Il me regarde du même air inquiet que chaque jour. « Yoh dono, vous devriez vous reposer aujourd'hui. Vous vous faites du mal pour rien. » Encore. Il me dit cela tous les jours. Tous les matins. Et comme chaque jour, chaque matin, je luis réponds: "Je n'ai plus le choix maintenant." Je ne prends pas la peine ne lui sourire. Il y a maintenant un certain temps que je ne souris plus face à lui. Il sait que ce n'est pas contre lui. Je finis par me lever et me dirige vers la salle de bain ou je fais ma toilette. Je reste figé encore pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes devant le miroir, prenant une grande respiration et essayant de m'encourager mentalement. Je force mes yeux à s'ouvrir plus et affiche instantanément mon sourire habituel. Puis je me dirige vers les escaliers.

_Manipuler les uns pour protéger les autres_

_Sans jamais dévoiler à qui revient la faute_

Des éclats de rire proviennent du salon. Il y en a un parmi les autres qui me fait mal, qui me met en colère. J'adore mes amis et lui aussi, mais d'entre tous, c'est celui-là que je ne voulais pas voir chez moi. Lyserg. Je m'arrête dans ma descente. « Yoh dono, vous devriez…

-Non Amidamaru, je ne dirais rien. Je n'ai pas le droit de rendre tout le monde triste. Je dois prendre sur moi.

Je fronce les sourcils et serre les poings en entendant encore une fois l'Anglais rire.

-Et je compte sur toi pour tenir ta langue.

Le samouraï ne dit rien. Il se contenta de hocher la tête. Je savais qu'il désapprouvait totalement mon comportement des derniers mois. Mais qui étais-je pour me permettre de déstabiliser et de créer des disputes entre tout le monde? Car si je parlais, ce serait l'anarchie. Je le sais. Je remets en place mon masque de tous les jours, ce sourire que je déteste tellement et entre dans le salon.

_Mentir pour fuir _

_Son reflet dans le miroir_

_Mentir pour ne pas décevoir_

_Se fondre au décor_

_Jamais arrêter de_

Après le repas où je joua parfaitement la comédie, comme toujours, Anna m'envoya courir, comme d'habitude. Si avant je détestais tellement ces moments, maintenant je les apprécie, car ce sont les seuls moments à part la nuit, où je peux me retrouver seul avec mes pensées, sans avoir à jouer. Je m'arrête au cimetière, à côté de la tombe d'Amidamaru. Je me laisse tomber dans l'herbe, bras et jambes écartés et regarde le ciel.

-Tu aimais tellement ça, toi aussi…, soufflai-je pour moi-même.

Je ne peux pas me retenir plus longtemps. Je tourne sur le côté, me recroqueville sur moi-même et commence à pleurer. C'est devenu une routine. Je sens Amidamaru à côté de moi, qui ne dit rien, mais tient quand même à me faire comprendre qu'il me soutient. Mais il est aussi là pour m'avertir au cas où quelqu'un arriverait, afin que je me reprenne rapidement. Je reste là, sous l'immense chêne, à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps.

_Mentir pour fuir _

_Son reflet dans le miroir_

_Mentir jusqu'à ne plus se voir_

_Se fondre au décor_

_Jamais arrêter de mentir mentir_

Je me déteste tellement. Je déteste ce maudit sourire. Je déteste cette maudite phrase, « nantoka naru »…rien ne va jamais bien. Cela fait combien de temps maintenant que je passe mon temps à dire ça, pour rassurer les autres, toujours les autres. Et en fin de compte, rien ne va jamais bien. Pour eux, si, tout va à merveille, mais pour moi, chaque moment où j'ai prononcé ces mots a été une malédiction. Chaque fois, ça allait plus mal. Mais tout le monde est trop dépendant. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, pourquoi ils ont toujours tous besoin de moi. Malgré tout, j'ai toujours tout fait pour ne pas les décevoir, ne pas les démoraliser. J'aurais dû arrêter il y a longtemps, avant que je donne ce maudit coup d'épée, avant que je ne fasse disparaître de mes propres mains le seul être qui me raccrochait à la vie, depuis toujours, même si je ne le savais pas.

_Torturé par l'ennui on se crée des histoires_

_À tellement bien mentir on finit par se croire_

Mais j'ai toujours menti, c'est devenu une pièce de théâtre quotidienne à laquelle tout le monde est habitué, alors pourquoi arrêter. Ça fait 6 mois maintenant. 6 mois que le Shaman Fight est fini et qu'on est revenu au Japon. Au début, ils ont remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas, ils se sont dit que c'était normal, je détestais tuer et je venais quand même de tuer mon propre frère jumeau. Ils ont été aux petits soins quelque temps. Puis j'ai recommencé à sourire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. J'aurais dû continuer à afficher ouvertement ma tristesse, qu'ils comprennent tous ma douleur. Mais je n'ai pas pu. Et puis une routine s'est installée, je ne m'en rends parfois plus compte moi-même.

_Comment s'en sortir sans tromper tout le monde_

_Au moment de partir l'emporter dans sa tombe_

Je me dégoûte pour ça. C'est comme si je les faisais passer avant toi. Mais personne n'est plus important que toi à mes yeux. Tu le sais n'est-ce pas? Je ferme les yeux, et je revois ton visage. Ton visage souriant, blasé. Ton air supérieur, ton courage, qui faisait de toi l'être supérieur que tu étais, pas seulement à cause de tes pouvoirs. Je recommence à pleurer. C'est toi qui avais besoin de moi. Tu jouais le même jeu que moi, mais depuis plus longtemps. Tu portais ce masque toi aussi. Je n'ai pas compris à ce moment que les invitations à te rejoindre que tu me lançais étaient une invitation au bonheur, pour nous deux. Je n'ai pas compris que ça aurait été la meilleure chose à faire pour tout le monde, j'aurais pu te changer, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé et on aurait été heureux tous les deux. Puis je repense à mes amis, surtout à Lyserg. D'entre eux tous, c'est à cause de lui que je l'ai fait. Il m'a épuisé mentalement à force de hurler sa colère à cause de la mort de ses parents. Je ressentais sa douleur. Mais maintenant…je le regrette tellement. Je passe ma colère sur lui, mais tout ça n'est que mon unique faute. Je me replace sur mon dos, de nouveau face au ciel. Le soleil commence à se coucher. Ma réflexion a duré plus longtemps aujourd'hui. Je devrais rentrer. Mais je ne veux pas rentrer. Je ne veux plus rentrer.

_Mentir pour fuir _

_Son reflet dans le miroir_

_Mentir pour ne pas décevoir_

_Se fondre au décor_

_Jamais arrêter de_

Si tu savais comme je m'en veux. Plus le temps passait, plus je me rendais compte que j'étais comme toi, et plus je m'en apercevais, plus je mentais car je ne voulais pas l'accepter. Je ne pouvais pas laisser les autres s'en rendre compte. Ils avaient besoin de moi, sans moi, ils étaient coincés, démoralisés, finis! Ils m'avaient désigné comme leader et j'avais accepté ce rôle sans discuter, parce que je savais que ça ne servait à rien. Et en tant que leader, je ne pouvais pas les décevoir en leur révélant à quel point j'étais comme leur ennemi, alors qu'ils passaient leur temps à dire le contraire, que je suis qui je suis. Mais c'est faux. Je suis toi.

_Mentir pour fuir _

_Son reflet dans le miroir_

_Mentir jusqu'à ne plus se voir_

_Se fondre au décor_

_Jamais arrêter de mentir mentir_

Je ne voulais pas croire que c'étais toi cet être qui me retenait en vie, cet être pour qui je vivais. Ça aurait pourtant dû être évident! Nous ne sommes qu'une seule et même âme! Quel imbécile! Et maintenant…je m'endors tranquillement.

_Qui essuiera nos larmes_

Les étoiles sont visibles maintenant. J'esquisse un sourire, un vrai, mais presque invisible. Une larme roule sur ma joue. Mais elle est rattrapée par un doigt fin que je sens se poser délicatement sur ma peau. Je me redresse en sursautant et me retourne. Et mon cœur commence à battre plus fort. Cela fait si longtemps que je ne l'avais pas senti battre comme ça. Il faisait ça seulement lorsque tu étais là. Cette chaleur et cette joie que je ressentais en ta présence et qui avaient disparues, elles sont de nouveaux là. Je ne peux pas le croire.

« Bonsoir, Yoh ».

_Qui apaisera enfin le drame_

« Hao… », soufflais-je. Je me jette dans tes bras en pleurant bruyamment. Je te serre comme si c'était la fin du monde. Tu me serres aussi et caresse mes cheveux en fredonnant. Puis je me reprends et me redresse. Tout ça était trop beau. « Tu es bel et bien vivant?

-Non.

Mon cœur a manqué un battement. Je le savais, c'était trop beau. Je baisse la tête, mais tu me la redresses.

-Je suis bel et bien mort. Mais je suis resté au milieu des étoiles pour t'observer. Et je savais que tu me verrais aussi. Et je suis venu aujourd'hui parce qu'il est temps que je t'emmène avec moi.

_Qui verra à travers le voile_

-Je n'en pouvais plus de te voir comme ça Yoh, je ne veux pas que tu vives ce que j'ai vécu pendant 1000 ans. Parce que si tu continues, tu feras les mêmes erreurs que moi. Je ne veux pas ça. Et il n'y a qu'un moyen d'éviter ça.

_Qui brisera enfin le masque_

-La vie n'est pas pour nous, Yoh.

-Hao…

Je buvais tes paroles. Tu as raison. Je l'ai toujours su. Mais j'ai toujours voulu m'accrocher. Et maintenant je me rends compte que c'était une erreur. Je ne me faisais que du mal, et à toi aussi. Si j'avais compris plus tôt, rien ne serait arrivé, car tu m'aurais immédiatement suivi. C'est ce que je viens de comprendre en t'écoutant parler. « Yoh dono… ». Je me tourne vers Amidamaru qui me sourit doucement. « Il est temps de lâcher prise, Yoh dono. Soyez heureux. Je vous promets que nous le serons aussi. »

Alors je souris. Un vrai, grand sourire, un sourire que je n'avais jamais fait. Puis je prends la main que tu me tends et me relève. Tu me serres contre toi et m'embrasse tendrement. Et tu m'entraîne vers le bord de la colline. Je n'ai pas peur de tomber. Je sais que je suis déjà mort. J'ai rendu mon dernier souffle plus tôt aujourd'hui, peu de temps après m'être allongé dans l'herbe, lorsque je me suis endormi. Ensemble nous enjambons le bord de la colline et montons vers les étoiles, les seules amies que nous avons jamais eues et qui nous ont toujours attendues.

_Mentir pour fuir _

_Son reflet dans le miroir_

_Mentir pour ne pas décevoir_

_Se fondre au décor_

_Jamais arrêter de _

_Mentir pour fuir _

_Son reflet dans le miroir_

_Mentir jusqu'à ne plus se voir_

_Se fondre au décor_

_Jamais arrêter de mentir mentir_

_

* * *

_

**Voilà, déprimant je sais, mais il fallait que j'en fasse un comme ça. C'est ma vision des choses, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que parfois Yoh porte un masque. Et il n'y que Hao qui puisse le lui retirer. Bon…moi-même c'est pas la joie ce soir, alors ça a aidé l'inspiration. Je vais essayer de trouver une suite pour « L'ange gardien » en m'endormant maintenant. Oyasumi nasai, mina. Je vais rêver de belles reviews….**


End file.
